Won't go home without you
by Kag Smile
Summary: Era la hora de partir, lo sabía. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía dejarla ir. No podía y no debía volver a casa sin ella. SongFic. Inu & Kag.


**Hola chicos (: Bueno, hace tiempo que no me paseaba por aquí y pensé que ya era hora de realizar uno de mis One-shots.**

**Como sea, aquí les dejo este inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas. "Won't go home Without you" es cantada por Maroon 5.**

_**Disclaimer: Nada me pertece, sino ya estaría saltando y sacádonle pica al resto jojo. **_

**Disfrutarlo, comentarlo y compartirlo. **

**

* * *

**

**"Won't Go Home Without You"**

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen__.__  
__She left before I had the chance to say: __  
__Oh._

Jamás pensó que algún día ella se iría. El tiempo que habían estado juntos había sido asombrosamente perfecto y eso solamente lo hacía más difícil. Pero ese era su destino, ¿cierto? Ella _debía_ regresar a su tiempo.

Pensar que pudo haberle rogado que se quedara solo por él… eso hubiera sido egoísta e injusto para ambos. Ella no lo hubiera escuchado y él se habría quedado con la palabra en la boca. Él no era de los que rogaba, pero aún así sentía que moriría si no iba corriendo tras ella, aunque ella lo rechazara.

_The words that would mend the things that were broken.__  
__But now it's far too late, she's gone away._

¿Era suficiente decir que lo sentía? Que se sentía estúpido por todas las veces que la hizo sufrir, llorar, enojarse. Decir que lo sentía… solo eran palabras, palabras que intentaban arreglar lo que él había roto. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo intentó decirle que lo sentía. Pero ella no estaba disponible para él, ya nunca lo estaría. Porque cuando ella se vaya se irían todas sus esperanzas y sueños.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep__  
__Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?__  
__Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

Era oficial, estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas. Y sentiría lo que ella sentía todos los días que él se alejaba de ella: dolor y desesperación. ¿Qué sería de él a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin su Kagome?

Y él sabía que muchas veces ella se torturaba a sí misma por las noches cuando lloraba su ausencia, preguntándose porqué Dios dejaba que momentos dolorosos como aquellos le sucedieran o porqué le había tocado vivir algo tan difícil, bueno, ahora le tocaría a él hacerse las mismas preguntas.

_Hard to believe that it's not over tonight, __  
__just give me one more chance to make it right.__  
__I may not make it through the night.__  
__I won't go home without you._

¿Qué hora sería? ¿Acaso sería ya demasiado tarde? El sol se estaba ocultando y el frío de la noche comenzaba a asomarse. Era difícil de creer que eso podría no acabar esa misma noche. Pero debía hacerlo, debía aferrarse a algo por más pequeño y loco que fuese. Si tan solo le diera una oportunidad… la última que tenía. Una última razón para hacer las cosas bien de una buena vez. Solo eso, dejar de ser un cobarde y enfrentarla de una vez.

Quizás eso le lleve toda la noche y más, quizás no lo logre. Pero de algo estaba seguro: no iba a regresar a casa sin ella.

_The taste of your breath, I'll never get over.__  
And t__he noises that she made kept me awake, __  
__Oh._

Cada risa, cada sonrisa, cada vez que ella lo miraba de esa manera peculiar con la que solo ella podía mirarlo. Jamás podría superarlo. Las pocas veces en las que había tenido la suerte de tocar sus labios, ese aliento de vida que compartieron, siempre lo perseguiría. Cada movimiento, cada roce, cada sensación única que pasó con ella. Cada chillido, cada grito, cada suave melodía que salía de su boca, cada sonido lo mantendría despierto por las noches. Solo recordando, ansiando. ¿Quería llevar una larga vida llena de recuerdos solamente?

_The weight of things that remained unspoken, __  
__built up so much it crushed us everyday._

Pero lo que más le pesaba, lo que más dolía era lo que no había sido capaz de decirle. Durante todo el tiempo que la conoció le había dicho infinidad de cosas, la mayoría sin importancia. Y aunque ella varias veces le había expresado sus sentimientos él jamás pudo retribuirla. Y a veces lo que más duele es lo que uno guarda para sí mismo. Lo que calla. ¡Y cuanto ha callado él! ¿Haría alguna diferencia el exponerle sus sentimientos más guardados? No lo sabía. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no podía seguir guardándoselo, ya había creado grandes paredes entre ellos y estaban a punto de ser aplastados.

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown__  
__Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go.__  
__I should not ever let you go, oh, oh, oh._

Estaba desesperado. ¡No entendía cómo era que la estaba dejando ir! ¡Era Kagome! Su amiga, su amor, su alama gemela si quieren ponerse cursis. Había tantas cosas que ella no sabía de él y ya no quedaba tiempo para que las descubriera. Tantas cosas que había sentido y callado. Y sabía que se arrepentiría toda la eternidad si callaba lo último: lo peor sería dejarla ir. Era lo peor que podía hacer. Nunca debió haberla dejado sin la verdad, nunca la dejaría ir.

_It's not over tonight__; __  
__just give me one more chance to make it right.__  
__I may not make it through the night.__  
__I won't go home without you._

Pero esto no se iba a acabar esa noche. Ella solo tenía que darle una oportunidad más, una sola oportunidad para que por fin viera lo que realmente él podía ofrecerle. ¿Sería suficiente? No lo sabía, pero no podía dejarla ir sin intentarlo. Y si para eso tendría que rogarle infinitas veces, pedirle perdón como nunca antes lo había hecho, valdría la pena.

¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Acaso se habría ido ya? No podía ser posible. Corrió con rapidez hacia el pozo que los conectaba a ambos y la vio. Sentada sin hacer nada. Disfrutando como el viento le movía los suaves y negros cabellos. La mochila amarilla llena de cosas tirada a un lado de sus piernas. Simplemente ella.

Sin hacer el menor ruido ella dio la vuelta. Le sonrió con añoranza y caminó lentamente hacia él.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta; ella se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla repitiéndole una y otra vez que no podía irse a casa, que ella ya estaba en casa. Y juntó sus suaves labios con los de él.

Inuyasha sonrió, eso era exactamente lo que él planeaba decirle. Porque cómo uno puede irse a casa cuando ya se encuentra en ella.

_And I won't go home without you.__  
__I won't go home without you.__  
__ I won't go home without you._

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado. Y si fue así no olviden dejarme un review. Son mi alimento. **

**No seas flojo, haz clik en GO!**


End file.
